


We Put a Ghost in a (Blue) Box!

by BeenHoltzmanned



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenHoltzmanned/pseuds/BeenHoltzmanned
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor and the Ghostbusters team up to save the world, but can the world survive Holtzmann and the Doctor in the same lab?





	We Put a Ghost in a (Blue) Box!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 of ? TBH I have no idea where I'm going with this, but Holtz and Thirteen absolutely have to meet. Rating, etc. may change depending on where these glorious weirdos decide to run with this.

"Did you hear that?" Patty's head snapped up from her bowl of soup.

Abby put down her spoon. "That _fwoop fwoop_ sound?"

"It was more of a _vworp vworp_." But yeah. That."

Abby shrugged. "I figured it came from the second floor, just like all the other strange electronic noises around here."

"Nah, this wasn't a Holtzy noise. Sounded like it came from outside." Patty left the converted firehouse's cozy kitchen, heading for the huge red double doors that led out front. A moment later, her voice echoed through the building's first level. "Abby? GUYS? Y'all aren't gonna believe this, but someone left some kind of big blue box thing on the sidewalk."

Abby glanced down at her soup, sighed, and headed in Patty's direction. "Is it some kind of delivery? Holtzmann's been waiting at least a week for something she bought on eBay. She won't tell me what it is, and that always makes me nervous, but-"

"I don't think this is from eBay," Patty said from the open front doors. "Abby, have you ever heard of a police public call box?"

"That sounds vaguely familiar, but I don't think . . ." Abby's voice trailed off as she stepped outside and saw what Patty was talking about. The blue box was more of a structure, a good deal larger than a phone booth, with a light on top and a pair of doors on the front. "For pete's sake." She pulled her phone from her pocket. "The city can't just dump this here. I'm calling the mayor's office."

"I don't think this thing is from the city." Patty stepped closer, staring at a sign posted on one door. "'Police telephone'? I've never heard of anything like this from-" She stopped short as the door opened.

The blonde woman who stepped through the door straightened the collar of her gray trenchcoat and raised her brows. "Hello!" she said in a clipped accent.

"Is this your . . . your box?" Abby frowned, ready to engage. "You can't park this here. We're a place of business."

The woman looked up at the firehouse's sign, which displayed a cartoon ghost trapped in a red circle with a slash through it. "I know! I've been looking for you. You're the Ghostbusters, right?"

"We are," Abby said after a moment of hesitation.

"Brilliant." The woman grinned. "Took a wrong turn originally. Ended up in 1984, and you wouldn't believe the nonsense I ran into. There was this . . . this Venkman . . . but second time's the charm! I need your help. Or rather, you need my help." The woman stuck out her hand. "I'm the Doctor."

"Why would _we_ need _your_ help?" Patty asked, narrowing her eyes.

Abby hesitated, then shook the woman's hand. "You're a doctor? What kind of doctor?"

The woman winked. "Oh, you'll see. Shall we?" Without waiting for an invitation, she scampered inside the firehouse.


End file.
